The Adventures Of Girl Wonder and Demon Boy
by LadyAlexiaLastHope
Summary: Raven is a human girl trained by the dark knight. Robin is a half demon that rarely show his emotions. They fight crime, live with their teammates and are great friends. Role Reversal and an AU. A drabble series.
1. She Likes You

So while outlining my stories and one other fan fiction. I remembered the tales of Girl Wonder and Demon Boy. I read the first one I wrote and I cringed. (It was a pointless little drabble.) However the rest were better. Also I probably will continue writing this drabble series cause I liked writing role reversals and I want explore this world a bit more. This was posted in tumblr blog, ladyalexiacreations , then here. I have more drabble ideas for this series so watch out for more.

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

" You know she like you right." Raven said while she watched Starfire flies out of the common room. She noticed the young aliens fallen shoulders and her hanging heads. She sits next to Robin who was flipping channels on the t.v. His face was stone faced and emotionless.

" I know." he said while flipping channels the remote. It was mostly talk shows and music videos. " I could feels Star's emotions a mile away. She don't really necessary keep them hidden, Raven."

" Well maybe you could ask her out? Or accept her offer" Raven suggested. Robin looked at her and narrowed his eyes at her. Raven noticed right away and frowned at him. "What?"

"She's annoying you again." Robin asked. Raven bites her but sighed.

" She will sigh and ask about you. It's cutting in on my training and research time. " Raven said Robin sighed and goes back to changing channels. Looked like he went back to ignoring her. "At less give her chance Robin. She is really sweet and it could be good for you. "

"You know I can't do that. I need to keep my emotions under control." Robin said with a sigh. He looked over to Raven who was frowning at his response. "Why don't you tell her to back off like you with Beast Boy?"

" Cause it's Beast Boy. This is Starfire." Raven said in flat tone. Robin didn't sense a lie in her statement. "Also she likes you. A lot. I'm sure she'll understand that you need to keep your emotions in check."

Robin said nothing.

"I'll tell B.B you laughed at a cartoon." Raven trail off.

Robin looked Raven who just had a small smirk on her lips.

"I was going to get my morning tea and I heard you chuckling lightly at the t.v. It's rare to see you laugh Robin." Raven said she noticed that he was blushing lightly as he cleared his throat. " I'm sure Beast Boy will love to hear what I have to say."

"You're blackmailing me." Robin stated.

" Not blackmailing. Just insuring some peace." Raven said.

"You mean you're peace."he said with a glare.

" It won't be so bad. You might even like spending time with her. It could be good for you." Raven pleaded.

"She annoying you about me that badly." Robin asked with a frown. She stared at him with her with a pout. He could tell she was probably giving him the puppy face behind that mask. Never wanting to see his leader plead at all he sighed. "Fine."

Raven smiled at him. "Thank you Robin." he grumbled. "I owe you one."He watched as Raven leaves the room and he sighed. He is always finding himself staring at her. He sighed and go back to the tv. He really need something to watch.


	2. Hot Mess

" You know shouldn't kill yourself to find him." Robin said while he looked at Raven's messy desk. It was full newspaper clippings. It was depressing. Ever since Slade appeared Raven just won't stop. She didn't sleep and she hasn't even left the room.

"They sent you. Didn't they." Raven grumbled while she stands up from her seat. She was glaring at him from under that mask. He could feel it.

"They're worried that you may be going crazy in here." Robin said while he looked at her hair. It was a mess. "You look a mess."

"I'll be fine." she whispered. "Really." she muttered while goes over to them. She whispered while she looked at her files. She was unaware that Robin was quietly moving behind her. " I just….need to ..WHA?" Raven yelled as she suddenly picked up and thrown over Robin's shoulder. "ROBIN." she yelled.

"If you can't sense me behind you that means you're not okay." Robin said while they leave the room. He felt her sighed heavily.

"But I have to find Slade ." Raven muttered but it went to deaf ears They entered the common room and Robin plopped Raven down on the sofa

"Stay." he told her flatly. Raven only glared at him. He rolled his eyes and goes to the kitchen. " I don't even think about moving." he called out to her.

Raven groaned but stayed on the sofa. She don't wanna piss off Robin. That will both really stupid and reckless. Raven looked at the window to see it was night out.

" You've been in your room for almost a week." Robin said while he hands her something that looked like a bagel. Her stomach started to growl while takes the bagel and eats it quickly. Robin takes a seat next to Raven while she eats. "Easy there you'll choke."

Raven finished her bagel and sighed. "Thanks." she muttered. While she at stared at the blank t.v screen.

"Want to talk about it?" Robin asked her. Raven sighed.

"He almost killed you guys and the whole city." Raven said quietly. "I can't allow that to happen. I'm the leader I'm responsible for all of you."

" So obsessing over every lead and looking at every corner is your way in handling it?" Robin's voice had a bit of an edge to it but nothing broke or explode. So it good….so far.

"..I...I mean we have to be ready." Raven said quietly. " I don't wanna fail you guys." she whispered. She yawned and pulled her legs to her chest.

"You could never fail us Raven."Robin said while watching her.

Raven smiled a bit. She yawned and lean on him. "Thanks Robin."she whispered while she goes to sleep.


	3. The Kiss

" Can we kill the grass stain." Raven asked flatly. She clearly annoyed. Robin blinked and looked at Raven.

" That surprising coming from you." Robin said while he carried Raven to the tower. "Usually you just ignore him or something. What brought about his despised?"

" It just something that he keeps bothering me about since we became a team." Raven said.

"You mean when you and Starfire kissed. " he asked with a small smirk. Raven glared at him. "I'm just saying how I saw it."

" She wanted to learn the language." Raven said but their was clear blush on her face. He frowned a bit but looked forward before she could see it.

"Did you liked it?"Robin asked. Raven was quiet for a few seconds. "Raven."

"It was unexpected." Raven said quietly looking away from him.

" That not answering my question Raven." Robin said.

" I don't wanna answer that question." Raven said with a sigh. " Why are you so curious if I like the kiss or not?"

Robin frowned. " No reason."

" Like hell." Raven mumbled. He clearly annoyed and uncomfortable about the topic. " I'm just sick of the same question all the time. Then added Speedy to the mix and other guys."

"What is he asking you?" Robin asked.

"If I'm into girls?" Raven answered.

"Oh." he said. " Maybe you just tell him the truth?"

"And what is the truth?"Raven asked.

"That Starfire kiss so good that flip your mind." he stated with a smirk.

Raven stared at him and sighed. "You and B.B hang around each other to much."

* * *

 **Abit of Raestar in this one.**

 **I know these are really short. Not like a real fiction.**


	4. Robin Likes Raven

"You like Raven." Beast Boy yelled causing Robin to touch and look flatly at him. It was a good thing everyone was somewhere else in tower cause he yelled really loudly. "You like the leader girl." He quickly used his projection to cover the changeling's mouth.

"Louder Beast Boy I don't think they could hear you in Steel City." Robin said flatly. He had pink tint on his face and sighed. " What makes me you think that I like her?"

" You prefer her company more than Star's." Beast Boy pointed out. Robin sighed. Of course, he will notice that.

" That cause I used to be around her." Robin said.

" You get jealous whenever Speedy or Aqualad is around her." Beast Boy said.

"I don't like them."he said flatly.

"You're always checking her when she is obsessing about Slade." Beast Boy said.

" Someone has to check on her when she gets that way." Robin said.

" She is the only one that can calm you down." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Again. I'm more comfortable with her." Robin repeated his first answer.

"You're always staring at her when she leaves." Beast Boy pointed. Robin blinked and flinched. He groaned. He thought he being discreet with that. "Ha you don't have an excuse for that."

"Be quiet B.B." Robin groaned.

" I knew it. I knew it along." Beast Boy said.

He sighed. " Beast Boy you have to keep quiet about this. " he said.

"Awwwww why?" Beast Boy asked with a frown.

"Cause you know how my powers work." Robin said flatly. "Any feelings I have for Raven have to be held back."

"Dude that sucks." Beast Boy said. " Cause I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"I doubt it." Robin said while he picked up the remote control.

"She always tries to include you in the gets to togethers." Beast Boy said.

" She always does that." Robin said.

" She always makes sure you're alright after you have a slip up with your powers." Beast Boy said.

" Again. She has always done that for me." Robin said. While flipped the channels.

"Come on Rob. The girl gets super pissed of if any girl tries to flirt with you " Beast Boy said. He was itching to take the remote out his hand but he doesn't wanna risk his demon temper.

Robin frowned and didn't say anything. He frowned.

" She does the same thing that you do. Watch you leave the room when you leave also she gets so happy when you're in the room with her." Beast Boy explained making Robin frowned. " Also you often touch her when you get the chance."

He looked at Beast Boy he maybe a joker at times but he was observant. Maybe a bit too observant.

" Just because Raven does all those things doesn't mean she likes me." Robin said.

"Whatever you say dude. "Beast Boy said. Robin rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **I made new moments between them while I typing up my original story and another fanfiction. A few of them is Raven going to Gotham to face Bruce or when they were younger.  
**

 **Also their is another part to this one. It's Starfire bangering Raven about her feelings for Robin.**


	5. Raven Likes Robin

" Huh?" Raven asked as she stopped mid stop from kick the sandbag around. She holds the sandbag and stops it from moving around.

" I asked if you have the crush on Friend Robin." Starfire repeated while she watched Raven mask white widen. Yup, she heard that one right.

"Me and Robin are just friends." Raven said. She goes back to her training. "What makes you think that?"

" I do not believe that." Starfire said. " You often get the jealous when another girl gets close to him."

" I don't like them." she said.

" Friend you also often come to his aid when he needs it." Starfire said.

"That what friends do." Raven said while she punched the sandbag around.

"I noticed you get sad when friend Robin and I spent time together." Starfire said while stops the sandbag. Raven bits her lips and goes to get her water bottle.

"It's...I …." Raven started to speak but can't find the words.

" Also you always make his tea." Starfire said. It sound like a sing along to her ears. Raven could feel herself blushing.

" That was completely platonic Star." Raven said with a frown.

"Platonic. As relationships like a brother and sister?" Starfire asked remembering the word.

"Yeah Star. That." Raven said.

" I do not believe brother and sister look at each other like Robin and you do." Starfire said. Raven groaned. She wanted to make a sneer about wearing a mask comment but Star will probably mention some about her.

"How do we look at each other Star?" Raven asked her. Star smiled.

"Like the both you are the only two people in the world." Starfire said in a dream like bliss.

Raven looked at Starfire and smiled at her friend.

"Didn't you like him?"Raven asked with a frown.

"Oh friend Raven you are so wonderful however friend Robin only has eyes for you." Starfire said.

"Wait.. What?" Raven asked. "I don't think Robin feels that way back about me." Raven said to quickly.

" You have not noticed." Starfire muttered.

"Notice what?" Raven asked Starfire with an easier eyebrow.

"How he watches you and how he lightly touches you." Starfire said while she hovers over Raven.

Raven blushed hard and gulped. "Maybe you're misreading this it Starfire." Raven quietly. She looked at her water bottle.

" I believe I am not my friend." Starfire said. She nose Raven was in deep thought. "Friend."

Raven looked at Star and smiled at her. "I'm….fine." she muttered while she goes to her room.

* * *

 **The part to the last one. I might just post on** Suindays **cause the I keep writing at the ones where Grayson!Raven meets the** oringnal **Teen Titans. Plus I writing other stuff.**


	6. It was Me

A younger Raven and Robin.

* * *

Eight year old Rachel looked up at her guardian with a blank expression on her face. Bruce sighed as he looked at the small girl. "I told you it was me." Rachel said while cleans up the mess. Bruce can't help but smile at the girl. He reached over to stop her. Rachel noticed. "Yes ?"

"Nothing. Alferd will clean it up." Bruce said while he shakes his head. He stands up." Just be more careful next time." Bruce said while leave the room. Rachel sighed when Bruce was gone.

"You can come out now." Rachel called out as a dark shadow about her size appeared.

It dispelled to show a boy with four red eyes and small horns on his head. He wore a dark red hoodie and dark green pants."You didn't have to do that for me Rachel."

"I do. I was the one that gave you coffee." Rachel said.

" I'm the one that last control of my emotions broke the window. " Robin said while looking at her. " Besides you won't know that coffee will do that to me."

"But you're my friend. I don't wanna stop being friends with you cause you had an accident." Rachel said while looking at Robin.

"Maybe you should. I don't want you to get in anymore trouble and I'm dangerous." Robin said while looking at her. Rachel blinked a few times.

"And. I know you'll never hurt me Robin." Rachel said. Robin blinked and sighed. "How much longer until you have to go again?" she asked Robin with a small smile.

"A few more hours." Robin said as he gives her smirk.

" Let's find something to read. has a ton of books." Raven said while she takes Robin hand. "Unless you wanna watch t.v."

"T.V is to risky that butler can show up. Let's go the library." Robin said while the two children leave the hallway.

Unknown to them Bruce was watching them the whole time. Bruce shakes his head and looked at the demon boy. He knows the kid wasn't bad but he don't trust the boy's powers. He sighed and leaves the hall. He needed to call Alfred to clean the mess.

* * *

Another **short one. I was playing around with Raven when she was a little girl for a while. I skipped two other drabbles. One felt incomplete the** other **will probably be never posted.**

 **I have an idea where Kid Flash are Raven and Robin firends in this AU.**


	7. I know You're There

Bruce sighed as he watched sleeping girl on the chair. He sighed takes the book away from her. "I know you're there."Bruce called out. He heard a sigh and then around to see a little demon boy.

"I told Rachel you knew about me. She didn't believe me." Robin said with a frown. He looked up at Bruce with red tinted eyes.

"I know." Bruce said. He looked at the small boy with a small smile."She not as sharp when you're around."

Robin frowned and looked down his feet. "Also I'm the one that broke the window. Rachel didn't do anything." Robin said.

"I know. " Bruce said. Robin frowned at him.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Robin asked making Bruce chuckle at the boy. He could tell the small boy was getting annoyed with him. Even though it was only a little.

"There is." Bruce said while crossed his arms. "I don't where you came from."

"I came from Azarath. It's not on this planet." Robin said while looking at Bruce with a frown.

"Azarath." Bruce said while he raised an eyebrow at the demon boy.

"Are you going to keep me away from Rachel?" Robin asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"You don't pose as a threat to her or anyone. However you emotions are dangerous."Bruce said. "You can see her as long as you keep your emotions under control." Bruce said as he stands up to leave. " Just so you know. I'm watching you."

* * *

Another short one. I wanna put some Batman villians but I'll stick with the titans villains. I'll only add Batman villians if she's in Gotham. Also Robin don't wear a mask but he do hide with eyes with sunglasses or a hoodie.


	8. Home Visit Part 1

"Bruce wants to see me." Raven said to Robin. Robin stopped his channel surfing and looked over to Raven. Raven looked over to Robin with a frown. "Can you come home with me? This time I won't be hiding you."

"It was pointless to hide me in first place. Alfred and Bruce knew I was there." Robin said with a small smile on his face. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the screen.

"Hey I was like eight at the time. You stopped coming around for a long while." Raven said while she looked at the screen.

"Can't argue with you there." Robin said with a shrug. He looked at her. "What are going to with your hair."

"What wrong with my hair?" Raven asked with a glare. Robin blinked and shakes his head.

"Nothing." Robin said while looking at the t.v screen. Raven gets up and stands in front of him. "Raven can you please move."

"What's wrong with my hair Robin?" Raven asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Robin sighed and looked at Raven. " Do you ever wonder what your guardian will think of your hair?"

"No. I really don't care." Raven said. Robin gives Raven a look. "What?"

"You're daddy's little girl and you know it." Robin said with a small smirk. Raven rolled her eyes. "You even act like him a bit."

"One Bruce is not my father. Two I don't act like him." Raven said while count with her fingers. Robin rolled his eyes this time. "It's true."

"You're also stubborn like him." Robin said with a humorless chuckle.

"Forget it. Maybe Starfire can come with me."Raven said with a sigh. She goes to leave but Robin grabbed her hand. "What?"she said with a frown.

"I'll go with you." Robin said. Raven just stared at him. "It won't mention the daddy stuff and how you act like Bruce."

Raven smiled at him. "Thank you Robin."

* * *

This as some parts after this. To TeenTitansFan I'll try to. It will fun to mess Raven.


	9. Home Visit Part 2

Rachel touched her red tip bangs and let out a long sigh. She decided to stick with the red tips. Bruce will ask her questions but what can she do.

She wore a light blue dress and straighten out her dress. She wasn't comfortable in it but she wanted to look nice. She's change her clothes once she returns to the manor. Back to her comfy clothes and hoodies. She missed those so much.

" Is it too late to back out on this?" Robin grumpy asked. Rachel shakes her head no. She was looking at him. " I feel weird without my uniform and I look weird without my horns."

She then looked at Robin who in a sour mood. He wore a dress shirt, dark sunglasses black slacks and dark blue jacket. His spiky hair was combed down He looked very human and made her face red. She shakes her to snap out of it. She looked back Robin with a smile."It won't be to bad Robin."

" If I knew I was going dress up I won't said I'll come." Robin said flatly. Rachel rolled her eyes. " Maybe it's better if you bring Star or maybe Cyborg."

"Nope. I'm not ready for the rest of team to meet Bruce yet. You met Bruce so it be easier." Rachel said with a shrug. "Beside Starfire is getting used to earth customs. I'll can ask Cyborg but he didn't want to wear that hologram ring again. Forget about Beast Boy."

" So I'm the safer options?" Robin asked while rasing eyebrow at her.

"You were my first and only option." Rachel said while looking at Robin.

" What if I break a window again?" Robin asked her.

"You were eight years old. I'm the one that gave you the coffee." Rachel said with a frown. Robin sighed and looked in Rachel's eyes.

"I don't want to embarrass you." He finally admitted. " I mean this is your father."

" Why is you always call Bruce my father?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"The man rasied you. You picked up his personality and your almost a female verion of him. You obessed over things like him and you fight like him. He's your father." Robin said with a shrug.

"You know there such a thing called a teacher." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Teacher don't rasied their students." Robin said while looking at Rachel. She rolled her eyes. " Do you think he'll let me around you after all the mess I caused?"

"Robin that was a long time ago. Ancient History. " Rachel said with a frown. " Bruce didn't hold it against you. In fact he found the day you turned the manor into a haunted house amusing."

" I could've seriously hurt someone Rachel." Robin said.

"But you didn't Dick." Rachel said she noticed that he cringing. "Sorry about that. I know you dislike being called that."

" It's not that. I'm just not used to it." Robin said. Rachel reached for Robin's hand and looked into his eyes. He looked into her eyes.

"I want you to come. Alfred want to see you and so do Bruce. Even through he won't admit it. He mention it be nice to see you."Rachel said while she shakes her head. She gives him a smile. "Besides you don't have to worry about destroying the manor. You have better control over your powers now. You'll be just fine."

"Thanks Rachel." Robin said with a smile. Rachel smile at him in return. He cleared his throat and looked away. " Can we go now?"

Rachel sighed and nodded her head. She lets go of his hand and goes to get her. "Sure. We better leave before the others wake up." she said while picking up her communicator and her bag. She takes Robin's hand and looked up at him. "Ready when you are?"

Robin nodded his head as they teleport out of the room.

* * *

I **know it's not Haunted but I really need to write ahead of time before actually posting it. I don't want it to be** to **much like the Haunted episode. Plus I got distracted writing a story where original Raven and Robin meet the bird swap Raven and Robin. I also made one other drabble longer.**

 **Plus I add Barbara in somehow. She'll be Rachel's or Raven's friend in this verse. I just don't know about the other Robins.**


	10. Home Visit Part 3

Rachel looked around train station as a looked around. Robin sighed as he carried Rachel bags.

"Can I used to my powers at less?" Robin said. Rachel shakes her head no and looked at Robin.

"You could wait a few minutes." Rachel said while looking around. There many people in stations bit sign of Alfred.

"We could just teleport there." Robin said. Rachel shakes her head. " Why?"

"Nope. Alfred wanted to pick us up. " Rachel said. "Plus you avoid. We can't show up. Bruce could have company or something."

Robin rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. "You said your nothing like him."

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored what Robin said. She smiled when she saw an older man with a driver's hat."Alfred." Rachel said as she goes to hug the older man. Alferd just gives the girl a little hug in return.

"Miss Rachel. I see you've been doing well." Alfred said while looking at the girl. He was there when they both got off the train. Watching the two bicker like an old married couple. He couldn't tell if the boy next to Rachel was Robin but he knew. The half demon was always around Rachel even when he can't see him. He looked over to Robin who got the train as well. He carrying both him and Rachel bag. " Master Dick."

Robin flinched at the name. It was Robin's other name. Once he found out that he's mother actually gave him a name if he ever came to earth. He looked at the butler with a blank expression his eyes hidden behind a thick sunglasses. "Alfred."

"So where is Bruce?" Rachel asked looked to Alferd with a smile. " Is he still 'working'?"

"No miss. Master Bruce is waiting for your arrival." Alfred said while Raven moved away from the older man. Robin goes to stand next her while Alfred takes their bags. "Right this way." The older man walked ahead and they followed him.

The two teens sighed and nodded their head. Rachel looked over to Robin. " See is not that bad."

"I'm going to be called Dick throughout this whole visit. Maybe I shouldn't have came." Robin said.

"It's only til we get to the manor." Rachel said with a smile on her face. Robin relaxed when she took his hand. "Alright."

The drive to the manor was a quiet one. Robin looked over to the other side of the car ro see Rachel looking out the window. She didn't say a word. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked. Rachel sighed.

"I'm just thinking about if Star and the others will fine on there own." Rachel said. Robin sighed and looked at her. "Oh come on Robin. You can't sit there and tell me your not worried about what will happen."

"I'm sure they could manage without us." Robin said while Rachel sighed. "If it something they can't handle then they will call us."Rachel sighed and nodded her head. "Beside the Teens East will help them out."

"Alright." Rachel said. She clenched her fist on her dress.

" Are you sure it's just Titans that's bothering you?" Robin asked her.

She sighed and looked up at Robin. " I'm just nervous about going home is all." Rachel said. " I know I made with Bruce awhile ago but this very different."

"Relax Rachel. Close your eyes." he said. Rachel gave a blank expression.. "Don't look at me like that."

"Fine. " Rachel said while she closed her eyes.

"Now Breathe in and out." he said to her as she followed his directions. She breathe in and out until all her nerves were got. "Better?"

" A lot better," Rachel said while opening her eyes and she smiled widely.

They mostly talked through out rest of the trip.

Once they made it to the manor. Rachel wanted to go help Alferd but he refused. She almost smiled when she saw Bruce at the doorway. "Bruce." Rachel cheered as she goes over to her guardian and gives him a hug. Bruce chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello Rachel. How was your trip?" Bruce asked. Robin slowly started to walk towards but stopped when Bruce looked at him.

"It wasn't to long. " Rachel said as she pulled away from the hug. "No inference or anything."

"That's good." Bruce said with a nod of his head. Bruce looked up and smiled at Robin. "Dick. Been good I hope."

Robin nodded his head. "I'm fine Mister Wayne."

"That's good." Bruce said giving a stony glare.

Rachel looked between Bruce and Robin. There was a bit of tension in the air She goes to Robin's side and takes his hands. Robin blinked a few times and looked at Rachel. "So how about we go inside?"

Bruce nodded his head. "Yes. Lets." Bruce said as he goes inside. Robin and Rachel followed after him.

* * *

 **Probably posting the first of Haunted or another when Robin see Rachel the first time since they were eight. I have write the next part to Rachel and Robin's visit.**


	11. Seeing Eachother Again

Robin appeared in Raven's room in Wayne Manor. He noticed the room changed. There was no longer stuffed animals but now looked more a young ladies room. Few feminine things here and there. There was books on the shelves and a chess table. Also many awards and pictures of her through the years. Robin sighed and looked around. " She's probably not here." he muttered. He flinched when the door to the room opened up.

Robin quickly goes into the shadow before she could see him.

"Come on Barbara. I have a lot to do tonight. I can't just ditched my plans for a date." Rachel voice sounded a bit annoyed. She wore a school uniform and her was none up nicely. She sighed while stops a bit and frowned. She looked around the room but stopped when someone one on the phone said something. " Why do every girl fall over their feet over the guy I'll never know."

Rachel sighed while she placed her backpack on her bed. She takes a seat on it and lay on the bed. "Uh huh. Uh huh. " she said while looked at the corner of the room. The corner that he was hiding in. "Look Babs. I'll have to call you back. I have a lot of homework. Okay. Bye." she said while she ended the call and sighed. She sits on the bed and stared at the corner. " I know you're there."

Robin sighed he comes out of the shadows and removed his hood. He noticed that Rachel bright blue eyes brighten up at the sight of him. "Rachel."

"Robin." she said with a big smile. She wanted to run over to him and give him a big hug but remember his powers and emotions. One hug he'll probably break the window. "You're back."

" I had a lot of training to do. My emotions was becoming really dangerous and I didn't wanna hurt you." Robin said while he takes on the bed with Rachel.

"You could never hurt me Rob." Rachel said while moving to sit next to him.

"There always a chance Rachel." Robin said to her. She sighed.

"Oh. So how well do you have control of your emotions now." Rachel asked while she looked at him.

"It's better." Robin said while looking at his friend. " It took a while to control my emotions. Since I really didn't like mediating so much but it helps a lot."

"Mediation is good to clear your mind. That's what Bruce said." Rachel said. "It helps clear my mind and my emotions."

"Do you like it?" Robin asked her. Rachel blinked a few times.

"So that's good to know you're emotions are handled." Rachel said with a forced smile.

"Rachel."Robin said with a frown.

"Okay I don't like it sometimes. I feel more at peace punching a sandbag around." Rachel said. "Or flying through the air."she said with a big smile.

Robin smiled. "That's good to see you never change."

"Among other things." Rachel said with a shrug.

"Who were you talking too?" Robin asked as Rachel sighed.

"That will be Barbara. She thinks that I'm spending way to much time with homework and extracurricular activities. She's trying to set me up on a date." Rachel said with a shrug.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her. " A date?"

"I thought you knew what a date was?" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what a date is. I just wanna know why she thinks you need to date." Robin said while Rachel sighed. She looked at her lap. "Rachel."

" The last date I went on was with a guy named Malchor and...it didn't end well." Rachel said with a frown. She didn't notice that Robin eyes had widen.

"What did he do?" Robin growled causing Rachel to jump up.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Robin asked with a frown.

"Cause the last time a boy hurt me. You made him wet his pants." Rachel said while looking at Robin. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He pushed you down to the ground Rachel. I had to teach him a listen." Robin said. "Now tell me what this Malchor did?"

"Alright but you'll have to promise me not send to hell or another dimension." Rachel said. Robin just let out a scoff. "Robin." Rachel said sharply.

" I don't know why I have to do this. I mean this person hurt you. Should I be allowed to be rough him up?" Robin asked.

"No, Barbara did that already." Rachel said with a sigh. Robin blinked a few times.

"I would like to meet this Barbara." Robin said while Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now tell me what did to you."

She sighed and faced Robin. " He was using me to get to Bruce. He said all those sweet things to me and made me like then. Then I heard him talking his friends about how I'm a weirdo. A freak and the only thing good about me is my 'rich daddy'. " Rachel added the quotations with a frown.

"How hard did Barbara hit him?" Robin asked angrily.

"Robin you promised that you won't hurt him." Rachel said with a frown. " No hurting him that's an order."

"You're not the boss of me." Robin said with a frown. He looked in Rachel eyes. "You're not a freak."

"How would you know? You weren't here."Rachel said. She get up from her bed and looked at the window. "Most girls are not are not Batman's sidekick. Heck I whether be kicking criminals butts then go on date. Let's face it Robin I'm a freak."

"But you like being Batman's sidekick. Last time I was here you were pretty excited about it."Robin said while looking at Rachel. She smiled a bit.

"I do. It just hurts a boy I thought like me will say that." Rachel said with a sigh. She looked over to Robin and rubbed her arms. "He made me feel bad."

Robin gets up and goes to hug Rachel. She blinked a few times and hugged him back. She waits for something to explode but nothing. "You're hugging me and nothing is exploding. " Rachel said. Robin sighed.

"I got better in controlling my emotions. I told you that." Robin said while Rachel hugged him. "Besides, I sense how happy you were when you saw me. I could sense the pain this boy cause you. I still wanna hurt him." Rachel groaned. "But I won't."

"Thank you Robin."Rachel said while smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah." Robin said with a frown. He pulled away from her. Rachel smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing. So how long are staying this time?" Rachel asked him while goes to get her book bag. She goes to put it away.

"I'm staying on earth ….permanently."Robin said lowly. Rachel stopped and looked at Robin.

"What happened?"Rachel asked. Robin sighed.

"It's a long story." Robin said while looking at Rachel with a frown. Rachel was watching. "I'll you later. Alright Rachel."

"Alright."Rachel said. She going to put her bag away until her door opened. Rachel looked around to see that Robin went back into the shadows.

"Rachel Roth. You are going to tell me why you ignoring my calls." Rachel blinked a few times. Rachel sighed and looked to Barbara, her redhead friend.

* * *

I **didn't write Haunted Part 2 and focus on something else. Sorry.**

 **This was edited a bit. The Haunted are with eachother.**


	12. Haunted Part 1

It was usual night for the titans. Stop the Hive from robbing a bank and go out for pizza. It was supposed to be that simple. However that was thrown out the window when Starfire spotted a steel box near the debris. " Friends. I have found something." the alien girl said as he flies over to them. She carrying on her side and looked very worried.

Raven looked away from the police chief. She finished talking to him and goes over to Starfire. Beast Boy had went over to the alien girl along Cyborg and Robin. "What do got there Star?" Raven asked the alien girl.

"I do not know." Starfire said. "I found it over there." Starfire said pointing at the broken window. Raven noticed it was an old shop that Jinx was thrown in."The shop owner said that have not seen it before."

" Do you think it's bomb?" Beast Boy asked. He sniffed the box with suspicion.

She puts her ears to the box to find if she could hears nothing ticking. "Well it's not ticking and I do not see a timer." Starfire said. " Should we open it?"

"Yeah. Better safe than sorry." Raven said while looking at case. With a frown " Starfire put it down please." Raven said.

Starfire placed the case down gently and while Raven goes to open. Robin watched his firend with a deep frown on his face.

"Raven. Is a good idea? It could be a trap." Robin called out to her. Raven looked over to him and smiled. The team back away from her a bit but watched her.

"I'm fine. You guys got me covered." Raven said while goes to opened the case slowly. She mask narrowed her eyes at the contains inside. She reached for one of the items in the box and started coughing when dust came out of it. She shakes her head and examine it.

"Friend Raven. What is it?" Starfire asked while she comes over. She looked over Raven's shoulder. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. He comes over to her as well.

"It is Slade." Starfire said. Raven looked up at Starfire again.

"Starfire. Where did you find this again?" Raven asked darkly. Starfire points at the shop.

"Over there." Starfire said while Raven closed the case. She forwned when she noticed the look on Raven's face. "Raven."

"I'm going question him. Take the case back to the Tower." Raven said while stands up. She looked over to the shop.

"What about Pizza?" Cyborg called to her. Cyoborg noticed. Raven sighed. She looked over to Cyborg.

"Go without me." Raven said causing Cyborg to groan. Raven goes to the shop that Starfire mention.

"This is not good ." Cyborg said as he watched Raven walked away.

" Is going go all 'Slade obsessed again?" Beast Boy asked. "She seriously lost her mind this time."

They seen how Slade makes her react. It's good for her to do anything Slade related. She becomes obessed and she pushes them away. Slade has some kind of hold on the girl.

"I hope not." Starfire with a frown. " This is most unhealthy."

"You can say that again." Robin said with a frown. "Maybe one of us should watch over her."

"Maybe you should watch over her."Starfire said with hopeful eyes. Robin looked over to Starfire. " She always at ease with you."

"The same goes to you." Robin said flatly. Starfire shakes her head.

"It's not the same. Please watch over friend Raven? She is much closer to you and you do know her the longest." Starfire said. Robin sighed.

"Fine." Robin said while he goes to follow Raven. When Robin was gone Cyborg goes over to Starfire.

"I thought you liked him." Cyborg told Starfire. Starfire sighed.

"I have already been rejected. Friend Raven has always held his heart. He just don't know it yet." Starfire said with a sigh.

"You don't have to follow me." Raven said after she left the shop. She was a bit grumbling but it wasn't unusual. Especially when it comes to Slade.

Robin stayed close to her. He had took off his hoodie and was wearing his sunglasses. His arms crossed as he watched the girl before him." We're just worried about you. Last time Slade used Terra and the other times he made you turn against us."Raven sighed and looked over to Robin. " So you really can't blame us if we're worried about you."

"I won't do that again. I promised you guys that."Raven said while she looked at Robin. She was glaring at him through her mask. She growled and she shakes her head.

"I know."Robin said as put a hand on Raven's shoulder. She relaxed a bit. "You need to relax Raven. You shouldn't let Slade get to you."

"He could still be out there Robin." Raven said quietly. " He would come after you guys and destroy the city. All of just to get to me."

"He won't. We all saw what happened to him." Robin said while looking into Raven's eyes. " He's never going to bother us again Raven. He's gone."

Raven said nothing. She had a deep from on her lips. " I want to be sure Robin..I…" Both of their commuters went of. Raven pulled out hers. On the screen she sees Cyborg. "What is it Cyborg?"

" Gizmo got away."Cyborg said. "He's coming your way."

"On it."Raven said while looking at Robin. He had already disappeared and in darkness to get Gizmo. Raven was going follow after him but stopped when she noticed something in the shadows. She raised an eyebrow and followed after the figure.

Raven goes to follow the figure into the alleyway. As she looked around alley as she stopped. Her teeth clenched and so did her fist. "Hello my dear. Missed me?" said a familiar monotone voice.

"Slade."Raven sneered.

* * *

 **This is part one. I have to write part 2. I didn't feel right writing Haunted like in the episode. No matter how much I try it didn't feel right at all. So this was my thrid attempt and I liked it a lot better.**


	13. Haunted Part 2

**This is Part two to Haunted. I have gotten all the parts done. So I'm a bit caught up. All that needs to be done is editing the chapters.  
**

 **Edited: I had to fix the errors in this. Sorry about that. Let me know if I missed any.**

 **By the way I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

It started to rain when Raven chased after him. A mix of raindrops and sweat ran down her face as she threw a birdarang at him. He ducked out of way and keeps running. The blue and red birdarang was stuck to the wall as Raven ran passed it. Slade finally stopped when he made into a dark alleyway.

"You have nowhere to run Slade." Raven said while pulled out her staff. She was breathing heavily while gripped her staff. Her wet hair sticks to her face while glared at him.

" Do you really believe that, my dear?" Slade a said. Raven groaned as she charged at him. She started waving her staff around trying to hit Slade he would dodge it somehow.

However, he would hit her on the shoulder and the back. She cried out when he kicked her in the gut. She growled while he back away from her. She yelled while twirling her staff around and attacked.

* * *

Robin sighed as he placed a shield around himself to stay from the rain. He watched as the police shipped Gizmo off to jail as Robin looked around for Raven. He was sure that she will be here by now.

"Friend Robin."Starfire called out causing Robin to look at the alien girl flying towards him. She stops in front of him as he covered Starfire head from the rain. "Wasn't friend Raven with you." Starfire asked while Robin looked behind him.

"She was."Robin said a frown. "She probably had another emergency.

"Do you believe that something had happened to her?"Starfire asked while Robin shrugged his shoulders. He had a deep frown on his face while crossed his arms.

"Probably. We should go find her." Robin said. "Knowing Raven, she's probably at that shop." the sound of Beast Boy sneezing caught both Robin and Starfire attention. He changed into many different animals before he went back to his human form."B.B are you alright?" he asked. He tries not laughed at the green boy's sneezing again and changing into many different animals again.

"Yeah."Beast Boy said once he was back to his human form. His voice sounds stuffy and his nose was drooling. It made Robin cringe at sight of it. Beast Boy wiped his nose and sniffed loudly. " I just a got a cold." Cyborg goes next to Beast Boy and pats on the teen's boy shoulder.

"You two should go find Leader girl. I'll take care of Beast Boy." Cyborg said while Robin nodded his head while he flies away with Starfire.

They flew to the shop that Raven was investigating but she wasn't there. They asked the owner if they saw her but he shook his head. They took to the sky and begin to look for her that way. It was quiet for a long while before Starfire started to speak up.

"Are you worried about Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Robin blinked and looked over to Starfire. Starfire couldn't see his eyes from under his hood since his eyes are always glowing white or he always wore a pair of sunglasses. "I know you can not express your feelings at risk of hurting people but I am curious."

Robin sighed while he looked around the city for Raven."I am. Slade does a lot to her mental health. "Robin said flatly as they flew side by side. " She's my best friend Starfire and was the only person I trusted since I came to earth for the very first time. Where I was born not many people could be trusted. And where I lived people found it hard to trust me." Robin said. "Thanks to Raven I was able at less able trust someone or know what it like to trust someone. Cause of Raven I was able to trust you and the other titans"

Starfire nodded her head. She remembered that Robin was the most hurt when Raven pulled that Blue Jay stunt and when she became Slade's apprentice. After the Blue Jay, Robin lost his temper multiple time and the two birds had yelling matches. They also had fixed the windows, replace furniture and light bulbs so many time. They had to separate them multiple times. The result was that Raven locked herself in the evidence room and Robin left the tower.

She doesn't even wanna think about the time when Slade blackmailed Raven. It was a painful time for all of them. Robin and Raven avoid eachother for at less month.

"There she is."Starfire while pointing at Raven from a distance. From above it looked like she was hitting someone but no one was there. Raven also looked a mess. Her uniform looked like it ripped and she looked like she beaten up. "What is she doing? What happened to her?"

Robin lips twisted up to a frown. Something was very wrong. "Lets go. I don't like this." Robin said while he lowers down to the ground. He could hear Raven yelling out. She looked like she was being thrown around by someone. His stomach twisted into knots.

Raven looked to she saw Robin and Starfire lowered to down to the ground. "Damn it. Robin. Starfire stops him."Raven yelled. She ran over to Starfire and Robin.

Starfire and Robin looked around but she saw no one. Starfire looked back at Raven who looked, the masked girl anger was increasing. Starfire gulped as she backed away from the very angry Raven. "Stop who? I don't see anyone." Raven growled.

"Slade."she yelled. She pointed at where the masked man supposedly ran off too. "He was right THERE." she yelled. "How can you not see him? What are you? BLIND."

"Raven. No one was there." Robin said. Raven looked at Robin with a growl. He frowned while she blew air out her nose. He never saw her so mad. They had their yelling matches and she would be mad at him for a good amount of times. However this time her angry was skyrocketing into dangerous levels.

"Me and Robin didn't see anyone," Starfire said. Raven scoffed. She turned to Starfire again.

"How can you not see him? HE WAS RIGHT THERE?" Raven yelled. Starfire eyes widen. " Do you think I'll do this to myself?" she barked while she points at herself. The masked girl had swallow bruises and her uniform was ripped in places. Even her mask was falling apart.

"But no was there Raven." Starfire said as Raven growled. She clenched her fist to her side. She looked like she was going to hit someone.

"Raven calm down."Robin said while he reached for her. She slapped his hand away. Starfire gasped while she covered her mouth. She walked passed Starfire and Robin. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him." Raven said. Robin put a force field up. Raven turned to look at Robin. " Put the force field down Robin."

"Raven you are acting irrationally."Robin said darkly. Raven pulled out her staff. She looked like she was ready to attack.

"Put it down or else." Raven said darkly.

"No." Robin said flatly. Raven was going to go for the attack until suddenly she collaped to the ground. Starfire stood Raven with hands glowing. The alien girl looked at her leader sadly as Robin quickly goes to pick up Raven in his arms.

"I'm sorry Raven."Starfire said while Raven closed her eyes. " What should we do?" she asked Robin.

"I have no idea." he muttered while watched Raven's face.

* * *

 **Blue Jay is something like Red X mixed with Catwoman. She was created to steal to grab Slade attention. Everything in this verse is very different from the Teen Titan verse. Maybe Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg probably looked different.**


	14. Haunted Part 3

Raven wakes up with a start. She tries to move but she felt she waited down. She looked to see that she was strapped down to a bed. She cursed and tries to break free. The lights hurt her eyes and groaned.

"Raven, you really need to calm down." she looked to her side to see Robin sitting in a chair that was beside her. Raven was breathing heavily as she tries her best to get out of bindings. "Raven. You can hurt yourself."

"Let me go."Raven barked. Robin sighed while he frowned. He goes over to her and reaches over for. She moved away from him. "Robin."

"You're not well Raven. You acting more irrationally, having these fits of anger and your seeing things that you shouldn't." Robin said while looked at her through his sunglasses.

"That cause you won't let me go,"Raven said while she breathed heavily.

"Cause you're not acting like yourself," Robin said while looked at her. "You were going attack me and you even yelled at Starfire," he said while crossed his arms. "You don't usually act like this Raven."

Raven groaned and tries to struggle some more. He looked at the entrance when the door opened to reveal Cyborg. "Rob. We need to talk."

Robin nodded his head and walked over to the door. He looked at Raven one last time before leaving the room. He goes over to Cyborg who was back at the computer along with Starfire, the poor girl was spacing and Beast Boy was bundled up in a blanket.

He blew his nose and sneezed again. Robin tries not to cringe when he saw snot coming out of his nose. He shakes his head and looked at Cyborg. "What is it, Cy?" Robin asked him.

"I didn't find anything wrong with Raven. Besides the fact that her heart rate is going up and she gets easy tired. " Cyborg said.

"Something must be wrong. Raven will never attack us. Especially Robin." Starfire said Robin nodded his head in agreement.

"There has been something Cyborg. She thinks that mad man is still alive." Robin said while he takes a deep breath and tries to keep himself calm. "She doesn't usually act this badly."

" Maybe Raven finally lost her mind." Beast boy said. Robin bites the inside of his cheek. He really wants to tell him off but decides not too. The last thing he needed was to lash out Beast Boy. "Maybe we should just send her to a medical hospital.

Robin closed his eyes. He told himself many times not attack the green, sick teenager.

"We will not abandon Raven." Starfire yelled while she looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrinks down from the yelling alien. "She would never abandon us."

"She did before." Beast Boy muttered. Robin bites his lips and try not to yell.

"She didn't have a choice and you know it."Robin said in a deadly tone while he looked over Beast Boy. "Don't you dare mention the time with Blue Jay. That was a very different and you know it."

"Sorry." Beast Boy sighed. He knew those times where different. He was just a crabby at the moment."Then what are we going to do."he asked while he looked to Starfire and Robin. The two of them looked at each other. Robin was going to say something until the lights when out. Robin groaned.

"Great. Just great." Robin said flatly.

Meanwhile in the medical room. Raven tries to get out of her bindings and breathing heavily. The room was dark. The sound of rain and thunder was making her more anxious.

" Having a hard time my dear." a voice said making Raven froze. The corner of her mask widens when she saw who it was. She started the pull at her bindings harder and screams.

"GUYS. HE'S HERE. HE'S HERE."she yelled while she tries to get out her off bindings.

Back with other titans, the backup generator kicked in as computer came back on. Starfire let out a sighed relief but it was short lived when it started beeping. "What is wrong? Why is it making that sound," she asked in a panic,

" Raven's heart rate is going up. This could kill her." Cyborg said while Starfire covers her mouth. Robin bites his lips. He keeps telling himself to calm down. The beeping stopped and line when flat.

"Screw it," Robin growled as he opened the door to the medical room. Starfire was behind him, she gasped when while Robin's eyes widen in shock.

The bed was empty. Raven was nowhere to found. Robin looked around and he noticed the hole in the ceiling. Robin quickly goes to the computer to see if he could find Raven's location.

" How did she got out that? I thought we tied her down."Beast Boy asked with a stuffy nose.

"This is Raven we're talking about here. I wouldn't be surprised if she had something hidden in her gloves." Robin said while he takes a breath of relief "She's still in the tower."

"Do you know where?" Starfire asked him. Robin nodded his head.

Starfire started to worry. Cyborg put a hand on Starfire's shoulder to calm her down. Beast Boy sniffed a few times and wiped his nose.

"She at the lower level of the tower. You have to relax. This is not the time to be tense." Robin said.

"How can you say that? Do you not feel anxious as well? Are you not worried for her?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I am worried for her Starfire." Robin said flatly. It's just he can't just show it." Robin frowned and sighed. He closed his eyes as he floats in the air. He crossed his legs and started to mediate.

Meanwhile Raven looked around the hall as she pants. She gets ready for a fight. "Raven."a voice echoed through her mind.

"Robin?" Raven called out while looked around. "Where are you?"

"Relax Raven. I'm here. In your head. Let me help you." Robin said. She gulped.

"Now you wanna help me."Raven gave out a bitter laugh.

"Raven now it's not the time. Let me see what you see." he said. To her. "Relax and let me in." Raven sighed shakily and closed her eyes.

Robin saw flashes of memories from Raven. Most of them he remembered others he never saw but he pushed through. Once he saw the hall through Raven's eyes he could feel it. Raven's fear, her anger and her overwhelming anxiety.

"Look around Raven. He not here. He's not real. " Robin said while Raven looked around. Raven looked around. "He's not here. He'.."Robin stopped talking when she saw Slade for split second. He punches Raven in the face and she fell backward.

Meanwhile, Robin flew to the wall. He the floor with a thump. He growled dangerously. "Slade."he growled while rubbing his chin.

Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and frown. "What did you say?" Cyborg asked.

" Raven could see, hear and feel him. She is in a fight for her life and she's losing." Robin said while he closed his eyes. "We have to save her."

* * *

 **Rereading this part I notice it's going be a lot like the episode for the last part. I might do Blue Jay if I get inspired and I have an idea for other episodes but I wanna get back into these random moments between them.**

 **Starfire and Robin took over this chapter. Starfire is worried about Raven cause the girl is like a sister to her. Also very sorry Beast Boy was crabby in this one.  
**

 **You could follow me at thebellelair on Tumblr. It may seem dead but I'm trying to be more active there. Thanks for reading this part.**


	15. Haunted Final Part

Robin floated over the bed, trying to track down Raven. He kept his emotions in check and tried to ignore Starfire anxious pacing. He understood that the alien girl was worried sick but it was getting really hard to focus. " Starfire. Can you please stay still?" Robin asked the alien girl. He opened one of his eyes to peek at the alien girl. Starfire only nodded her head and stay still.

" Did you find her, Bird Boy?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head. "What is taking you so long?"

" Everyone emotions are high and it's difficult to find her," Robin said while forced on the bond he created with Raven. It was really new and he wasn't used to it. He sighed and tried again. Without Starfire pacing in the room, it was a lot easier to find Raven. He groaned when he felt her emotion. Her panic, her fears, her anxiety and so much more. " Found her!" he said quickly. He opened his eyes in sheer panic. " She's in the basement, she not doing so good."

Starfire was the first one to act. She tore up the floor and flew down the hole.

Raven found herself in the basement, where the lights flickered on and off. She's been fighting Slade for an hour and he wouldn't let up. She was exhausted she wanted to pass out.

She leaned against the railing and tried to catch her breath. She ran her gloved fingers through her mid-long black hair. Trying to keep it from sticking to her face.

Why in the hell does this happen when she thought things were finally going smoothly. When she finally got her mind back together. When she didn't have to worry about Slade anymore. Why did he have to turn up now?

She tried to take a breath but she heard him again.

"Looks like you tired out my dear." Raven got ready for a fight when saw Slade in front of her. However, she was way too tired to fight and her vision was blurry. He kicked her really hard and started to walk back. She tried to take a good look at him.

He doesn't even have a scratch on him. How was that even possible? She wasn't a good fighter as Slade but she remembered always leaving a scratch on him.

He doesn't even have one scratch. As the lights came on and off she noticed he will disappear and appear again. He doesn't see him see when the lights were on. That's when it finally clicked.

"They were right." Raven said while back away. "You're not real." Raven said while she backed away. Slade reached for her shirt. "That way no one could see you. You're in my head."

"If I'm in my head. Would you be this hurt?" Slade said while goes for the quickly moved out the way. She goes after to the closest light switch. "Running away my dear."

" No." Raven said while reached for the light switch." I'm getting rid of you forever." Raven yelled as she turned on the lights. The lights stopped flickering the basement was lighten up. She looked around when she didn't see any sight of Slade.

"Raven." Robin called out while Raven looked up. Starfire and Robin were floating down to check on her. She smiled at him and shook her head. She collapsed to the groaned and breathed heavily. "Raven. Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Uh huh. I'm just. Really exhausted." she said with a cheesy smile. Robin smiled as he goes to help Raven up.

Back at the medical room. Raven was hooked up to the machine. Cyborg was working on the computer showing her vital signs. Robin was behind her, deep in thought, his eyes were probably closed behind those sunglasses. Beast Boy was sleeping on the bed behind the curtain and Starfire stayed close to her. Cyborg explained what caused her to see Slade everywhere. The pit of her stomach ached.

" So the Chemical from that dust made see and feel Slade?" Raven asked. After a long rest. Her uniform was in tatters while her mask was slightly peeling off. She looked at the screen as she looked at her vitals. She was so close to really losing her mind.

"Yup. It appeared that he wanted to find it. This was his last shot for you to destroy yourself." Cyborg explained. "Heck, he probably would've got what he wanted if Robin didn't do..whatever he."

"Not without paying the consequences," Robin said while he rubbed his jaw. Raven turned to look at her old friend.

" Thanks Robin. I'll probably lose my mind back there." Raven said. Robin just shrugged his shoulder and scoffed. She turned to Starfire. "Sorry for yelling at you and making you worry, Star."

"It is fine. You weren't yourself." Starfire said while she hugged Raven happily. Raven weakly hugged her back.

"Raven. Will you be alright?" Robin asked from behind her. She looked at Robin once more. Starfire pulled away from her. Robin was a stone face as ever with his sunglasses over his face.

Raven nodded her head. "I will be," Raven said while giving him a small smile. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. However, she had to make sure of something first. She got up from where she was sitting and head over to turn off the light.

She let out a sigh while looking at her friends who was a bit worried. "Sorry guys. Just making sure that he's really gone." Raven said. She smiled at them. "I just have to get used to the fact that he's really gone. That's all. Night. "She said while she lives the room.

As she walked down the hall, Raven yawned and sighed. Her muscles hurt and she was really sore. She sighed. She has been chasing Slade for so long that she still can't believe that he was gone.

And she almost killed herself because of it. She sighed and headed to her room. She took off her mask as she closed the door behind her. She goes to sit on her bed and she sighed well she lays down her back on the bed. She closed her eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

That's **it for Haunted. I had fun with it but it was a hard start. I have followed up parts but I'm not sure if I'm posting them. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Leaving For Two Weeks

"So what do want to tell us leader girl." Cyborg asked. Raven smiled at Cyborg and placed her hands on her hips. She looked to Starfire and Beast Boy watching in mere curiosity.

"I'll tell you. We're just waiting for Robin." Raven said with shrug of her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?" Starfire asked Raven. The masked girl only shook her head.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just got something important to tell you all." Raven said. She noticed the looks everyone was giving her. "I mean it guys."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven nodded her head.

"I'm fine," Raven said. Robin comes into the living room and sighed from relief. She was starting to get annoyed with the questions. She knew that their meetings were mostly grim since Slade came into their lives. So they have a reason to ask these questions. "Thank goodness. Robin, please take a seat."

Robin goes to take a seat between Starfire and Cyborg. "Is there something wrong?" Robin asked. Raven resisted the urge to smack her head.

"No nothing wrong. I called this meeting for another reason." Raven said with clenched teeth.

"Then what is it?" Starfire asked. She cocked her head to the side while watched Raven.

"Is it something good?" Beast Boy asked with excitement.

"It's not something like B.B," Raven said to him.

"Aww.: Beast Boy said. His ears lowered down and were frowning.

"Then what is it?" Cyborg asked.

"I'd be going to Gotham for a few days. So you guys are going to be by yourselves." Raven said while she stands in front of her team. Everyone but Robin looked at in shock. They're probably thinking the worse right about now. Then again it's been a week since she nearly lost her mind.

"Friend, you said nothing is wrong," Starfire asked while flies to Raven.

"There is nothing wrong." Raven said with a shrug.

"Then why are you returning to Gotham. Did something happened?" Starfire asked.

"No. Nothing happened in Gotham." Raven said. "Besides the usual."

"Did the Batman request you to come home?" Starfire asked.

"Something like that."Raven said while she grinned sheepishly. "He somehow found out what happened a week ago. He's just being his good old paranoid self. "

"Of course he's going to be paranoid, he is your dad," Robin said.

"Whatever," Raven said while she shook her head. She gave up arguing with Robin a long time ago.

"Dude. You go back to Gotham all the time and you never told us." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Why are you telling us now?" Cyborg asked. Raven sighed.

"Cause I'm gonna be gone for two weeks instead of the weekend," Raven said while puts her hands on her hips.

"Two weeks." Everyone yelled. Raven covered her ears.

"Uh huh. Two weeks." Raven said while looking at everyone. "I'm sure you guys could handle it."

"That easy for to say. Remember the time Hive kicked our butts." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Beast Boy, that was two years ago."Raven said while she puts her hands on her hips.

" We were a new team. Now we're even stronger than ever." Cyborg pointed out.

"Firend Beast Boy, I'm sure we can handle things," Starfire said. She was floating in the air with pure happiness.

"It's not like the tower will burn down the moment Raven leaves." Robin pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes.

" Very funny Robin." Raven said while she shakes her head. "Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow. So I have to make some ground rules." Raven cleared her throat. "Beast Boy do not bother Robin."

"What makes you think I'll bother Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Raven gave him a look. He could feel Raven glaring from under her mask. Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Alright."

"Robin, no sending Beast Boy to another dimension or scaring him, I beg of you." Raven said while pointing at Robin.

"I make no promises Raven," he said with a shrug. He had taken out a handheld game and glued to it. Raven sighed. That's probably the best she'll get from him.

" Starfire, please avoid from making a mess in the kitchen," Raven said to the alien girl.

"I'll try," Starfire said. Raven sighed.

"Try not to fight and keep this place clean. Also, Cyborg is in charge." Raven said.

" Awww." Beast Boy asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Cyborg asked.

"Guys." Raven called out. Getting the other two titans attention. Raven sighed. "Be sure to call me if anything and if it's emergency. Any questions?"

The team shook their head and some of them said no. Raven smiled and left the room so she could pack. Everyone all looked to the half-demon playing with a handheld game.

Robin blinked felt them staring at him. Robin looked at them. "What?" he asked.

"You're not going with her?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin shook his head. "Why not?"

"It doesn't wanna be in the same house with Batman." Robin said. He goes back to play with his game. "He doesn't like me at the moment."

"Did you something to offend him?" Starfire asked Robin. Robin smirked at the thought.

"No but he is overprotective of people he's close to. He doesn't trust me much." Robin said with a shrug. "Last time he caught me and Raven in compromising position. He wasn't too happy about it."

"Dude too much information." Beast Boy yelled. He covered his ears. He quickly left the room making Cyborg shake his head.

"Starfire asked. I just answered." Robin said flatly.

"Compromising position? Starfire asked.

"You might wanna ask Raven about that," Cyborg said while he stood up. He patted Starfire on the back. "If any ya need me I'll be working on the t-car," Cyborg said while he left the room.

"I shall ask Friend Raven," Starfire said. Robin looked up from the game.

"She's packing right now Star, you might disturb her packing." Robin said.

"But I want to have the girl talk with her," Starfire said, Robin sighed and looked at his game.

"Fine," Robin said while she cheered and flew out of the room.

* * *

 **This the follow up to Haunted.**

 **This was really small. Like really small. So I made it longer. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. I'll explore them and see what I come with. The next one is supposed to be Raven visiting Bruce but it's so short. I'll post it once I make it longer. Now as for making Raven and Robin kiss. I wanna play around with their characters before I start the lovey-dovey stuff.**


	17. Visiting Bruce

"You really don't have to keep me here for a week."Rachel said while she looked at the screen that shows off her brain activity. She looked at Bruce while watched his head. " I'm not seeing anything that's not there and I'm yelling at people."

"Better safe than sorry." Bruce said while Ravens sighed. "When it comes to Slade you could never be so careful."

"I know. I know."Raven said while she looked back at the screen. She sighed while she looked at the screen.

She could get Bruce's feelings cause she also did a brain scan after the incident. Just to be sure she don't have a relapse or start seeing things. The team was starting to worry about but it was just something she needed to do.

Raven sighed and looked at Bruce. At less she knows why she became paranoid. There was no way she was like this because of her team. In fact, her paranoia increased ever since she started the team. With the worry of Slade and other things who could really blame her.

"I'm surprise Robin isn't with you this time." Bruce said while he looked over his shoulder. Raven frowned a bit. "You were really close last time."

She really don't want to be reminded of that time. She was just goofing around with Robin until Bruce walked in on them. He gave them a nasty glare which made her jump off Robin lap. She could've sworn that the half demon was smirking.

"I'm going to be gone longer than usual. Besides, the last time I brought him over you acted like an overprotective dad." Raven said while crossed her arms. Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "He could feel your emotions you know? He wouldn't come around if could sense your irritation. "

"I know that." Bruce said while looked at the computer screen.

"He's not going to hurt me. I trust him with my life, Bruce." Raven said while she watched her adopted father. He looked over to her with a frown.

"That what you said about Malchior." Bruce said. Rachel groaned loudly.

"I knew Robin longer than I knew Malchior. Besides it was in middle school and I didn't know any better Everyone thought I was a freak and Barbara didn't go to the same school as me. He pretend to be my friend and I fell for it. " Raven muttered while looked her lap.

"I know. However you did learn something from the ordeal." Bruce said.

"What's that? That I should never let my guard down." Rachel muttered.

"No. That Barbara isn't someone you should mess with." Bruce said. Rachel smiled and laughed softly. Bruce goes to look at the test results. "You're all clean."

"I could've told you that." Rachel said while hopped of the table.

"But you shouldn't be on patrol while your here." Bruce said. Rachel groaned.

"What am I going to do for the next two weeks?" Rachel asked. Bruce looked at the girl with shrug.

"Plenty of things. Help Alferd, study, or training. Anything that has nothing to with punching out criminals in Gotham." Bruce said while looking at her. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'll spend some time with Barbara or something." Rachel said. "Maybe check in on the team while I'm at it."

* * *

 **I have no excuse for not posting up the chapters. The only thing I could come up is that. I got sidetracked. Plus I wanted to make longer chapters but sometimes it's not meant to be. I need watch movies, cartoons and read comics to Batman right. I have no problem with that.**


	18. Witch Boy Part 1

The sound of the Museum's alarm rang through the night as the security guards ran to answer the alarm. A cat with a staff in its mouth sneaked passed them. The staff was black with a red stone and spikey decoration. It disappeared through a portal without a trace.

At Wayne Manor, Rachel was in her room doing her science homework. Robin floating in the air. Rachel would watch every now and then. Trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

Rachel had gotten used to Robin's visits for the last two months since he returned. He would come in afternoons and hang out with her. They would talk, read books and play video games until it was time for patrol. Then he would leave when she had to go on patrol with Bruce.

However, Robin been hanging around in her room a lot longer than usual today. Mostly cause Bruce was out of town on business and she doesn't have to go on patrol til later.

He was quieter than usual tonight through. He would have his nose in a book or playing video games.

Instead, he was looking out the window with a deep frown on his face. There will be a time he clenched his fist and his shoulders were stiff. He will say his mantra a few times before slowly relaxing. He tried to mediate but he will look out the window again.

It was distracting her and her homework wasn't getting. Which was mostly science, why she had so much she'll never know. She goes over to him and touched his shoulder. He flinched and turned to look at her. "Are you alright, Rob?" she asked him. Her voice was quiet and small.

Robin sighed. He looked out the window again. "I'm fine." Robin said.

"Yeah right. You keep looking out the window." Rachel said. Robin growled at Rachel.

"You were watching me."Robin stated. Rachel nodded her head. Robin sighed. "I'm fine Rachel."

Rachel frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. Robin scoffed and looked away from her. He looked out the window again. He was looking at the city.

Rachel moved so she closer to him.

"You don't look fine. You're being grumpy more the usual and you're looking outside." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm not being grumpy." Robin said in a flat tone.

"Yes, you are?" Rachel said. She could hear him growl at her. You haven't been playing your handheld or reading a book. I noticed you were trying to mediate but something is distracting you."Rachel pointed out.

"I don't do that all the time." Robin mumbled.

"Yeah. You do. You always do one or the other. It's almost like clockwork. " Rachel explained while crossed her arms. "Plus you look tense and you appeared to frustrated."

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework instead of being a detective?" Robin asked her. Trying to change the subject. "You're way to focus on me." Rachel pointed out.

"You could tell me anything." Rachel said. "We're friends right?"

"Shouldn't you get ready for patrol?" Robin asked. He was trying to change the subject again. Raven sighed. She walked away from him when she realized that's all she was going to get from him. " Or did you father want to stay home today."

" What's with you and the dad thing?" Rachel asked him. "Bruce is not my Dad."

"I was just stating facts." Robin said. He sighed. "Besides, your lucky that you have someone looking out for you."

Rachel looked at Robin before taking a seat by her desk. "You have me and Barbara." Rachel said to him. Robin sighed. Rachel looked from her homework then go back to watching Robin." Is that's what bothering you?"

Robin said nothing again. Rachel sighed and was about to go do her homework until there was a knock on the door. Rachel sighed and goes to answer it. "Hey Alfred, what's up?"

"Miss.Gordon on the phone for you." Alfred said while he handed her the phone. Rachel said a quick thank you and answered the phone.

"You could've called me on my phone." Rachel asked.

"I would if your phone wasn't off."Barbara retorted. "You have to be the most unreachable person in the world."

"My whole life is not my phone Babs."Rachel said back. "Besides I had a test today."

"Where are you?" Barbara asked through the phone. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"In my room. Doing my homework." Rachel said. "At less trying to do my homework. Until you called me. "

"How could you be doing homework at a time like this?" Barbara yelled. Rachel blinked a few times and pulled the phone from her ear. Damn the girl was loud tonight, it must be something bad.

"Why are you yelling at me? What's going on?" Rachel asked while she pulled the phone back to her ear. Barbara sighed through the phone.

"So your not in the Batcave?" Barbara asked her.

"No. Bruce is not in town and Robin is not allowed down there. Is there something wrong?" Rachel asked her friend. Barbara sighed

"You need to get suit up and get down to the city." Barbara said. Rachel's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Something is going on. There are demons on a rampaging Gotham. " Rachel blinked a few times. Robin looked over to Rachel with a frown. He had a dark frown on his face. "Their destroying shops, cars, and buildings. It's all over the news."

"Demons? Seriously." Rachel groaned while she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Gotham faced many things but Demon was a rarity. The only demon that was around Robin and him harmless. Mostly.

"Yes, it all over the news. Bring Robin with you and get your butt down here." Barbara said.

"Alright miss bossy." Rachel said. She rolled her eyes and looked to see that Robin was gone. She blinked and frowned. "Where did he go?"Rachel shook her head. "I'll ask him later." Rachel said while she gave Alfred the phone.

"Shall I get your suit ready, Miss Rachel." Alfred asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Alfred. "Rachel said. She looked at her homework. She sighed. "So much for my homework."

 **Like I said in my other story. I need a break. For this story, it was a big blank. I had no idea how to start. Then in my other stories, so many thoughts and I needed a breather.**

 **I'm not sure if Part 2 is next. It was written but it could change while I edited it. Another short might be next.**


	19. Witch Boy Part 2

"So your the prince that will bring the end of worlds." a boy mocked. He walked over to Robin, the half-demon was holding his head. The boy laughed at Robin's pain. "You don't seem like a much, demon."

Robin growled and glared at the boy. The boy's hair reminds him of horns and he wore a black suit. He had a cat next to him and the boy was holding up a staff. He had a wicked smile on his face which annoyed. He held up an oddly decorated staff in the air and Robin yelled. "You little."

"Quiet." the boy yelled. Robin growled. The boy laughed. "Obey." he said pointing the staff at Robin. Robin held his head.

"Go to hell brat." Robin growled. He glared the boy, his eyes were glowing white. Many cars glowing black float in the air and threw it at the boy. The boy quickly put shield up and destroyed the objects. The boy laughed.

"Nice try halfie." the boy with a laugh. He points the staff at Robin again. The staff glowed and Robin's eyes turned more white. "Now. Obey."

Robin cursed and chanted a few words. Robin blasted the boy, the boy was pushed back and hit the wall.

"You half breed." the boy yelled. He grew angry to find that Robin wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

The cat meow and the boy glared. "Shut up you stupid cat."

Meanwhile, Raven kicked the demons in the face. She ducked when they lashed at her.

She doesn't know where these demons came from but they just won't stop. Every time she would knock one of them down. They will come right back up. She also had no clue what they wanted either cause all they do was roar or grunt.

"Where is Zatanna when you need her." Raven growled. She hits the demon with her staff and ducked before it grabbed her. She performed a sweeping kick. The demon hit the floor with a thump. 'Better yet where is Robin?'

Ever since Barbara told her what was going on, she suits up and went downtown. She saw demons before but not so many in one place. She noticed that these monsters were destroying cake shops and cars. They had dark black with horns and long black tails.

She has been going at for an hour and it was breathless. She kept her eyes peeled for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Raven punched another demon in the face. The demon had fallen down to the ground with a hard thump. She sighed and looked around. "That was to easy."Raven thought to herself.

She doesn't fight demon much but she would think that they were stronger. Something like Robin, minus the human part.

"Hey, girl. How's it going?" Raven could hear Batgirl's voice through her earpiece. "Did you found the source to the demons. Raven only let out a sigh.

"No." Raven said. She ducked while she swung her staff at the demon that was charging at her. She hit it with the staff really hard and kicked to a building. "They are easy to take down but they keep coming back. What is like in your neck of the woods?"

"It was just a break in. Someone took a summoning staff." Barbara said. "I don't know much about it. I'm going to ask around and see what kind of information I can get. I get the feeling that this has something to with the demons."

Ravens ducked and knocked down the demon that was after her. "Alright. Let me know if you get anything."Raven said. She took in her surroundings and frowned. The demons just keep on coming. She started to pant. "Seriously." Raven said to herself.

She looked around the and pulled out grapple and shot it at a nearby building. She felt a demon grabbing at her leg. She kicked it off her leg while she glided to the roof. Once she made on top of the building and ran across the rooftops. She jumped over to the next roof and saw more demons in the front.

She pulled out her staff and twirled it around. She puts her fist up and glared at the demon.

The demons jumped at her.

Then a black force pushed the demons off the roof.

Raven blinked and looked up to see Robin. "Robin."Raven said with a big smile on her face. Robin lowered next to Raven.

"Are you alright Raven?" Robin asked. Raven nodded her head. She looked at Robin. He had his hoodie over his face and his eyes were glowing. He was panting as well.

"Yeah. I'm fine."Raven said. She looked at Robin. "What about you?" Robin was quiet. Raven sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you know what is going on?" Raven asked.

Robin said nothing but the sound of growling broke her attention from him. She got ready for a fight until Robin picked her up. Raven frowned. "Robin."

"We have to talk someplace quiet." Robin said while they engulf into darkness. A bird shape shadow flew into the air.

In a matter of seconds, Raven found herself back in her room in the manor. She blinked a few times and jumped out of Robin's arms and looked at Robin. "We could talk here."Robin said. "That way you won't get attacked for no reason."

Raven frowned. Her mask furrowed."Robin. What was that all about?" she asked him. "Do you know why those demons are attacking the city?"Robin nodded his head slowly. "Well, what's the reason?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Someone has a certain staff." Robin said to her. Raven walked over to him.

"Can you tell who summoning these demons so we could stop them?" Raven asked. She crossed her arms and looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, a spoiled brat." Robin said with a frown. Raven raised an eyebrow. "He has a cat around and his hair looked like horns."

"Klarion."Raven groaned. She tried to call Barbara. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know him." Robin stated.

"I into ran him twice. Once with Bruce. Another time with my old team."Raven started to think. "When then you saw him?"

"He summoned me and try to control me." Robin said darkly. Raven blinked and Robin looked at her. He will only get stronger if he holds on to that staff longer." Robin said. Raven quickly looked over to Robin. "What?"

"You mention a staff. What does it look like?" Raven asked.

 **I had this for a while and had taken a break. Again. I just wanna be ahead in this series.**


	20. Witch Boy Part 3

"Great. We have to deal with that spoiled brat." Batgirl said with a frown. She sank into the computer chair with a frown. Raven typed on the computer never looking away from the screen. "I thought he was locked away somewhere."

"Me too."Raven said with a frown. "Zatanna's sealing spell should've held him for much longer."

"Speaking of Zatanna. Should we call her?" Batgirl asked. Raven sighed.

"We could but…" Raven looked over Robin. The half-demon was floating in the air deep in thought. Batgirl blinked and looked at Robin.

"Oh." Batgirl said quietly.

Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If you need to call Zatanna then do it. You don't have to worry about me." Robin said flatly. Raven frowned. "It really shouldn't she matter how feels about me."

"It does when she calling you anything but a person." Raven said. She puts her hands on her hips. "The demons coming out of nowhere isn't your fault."

" But I am the reason why Klarion wanted the staff." Robin said. Raven looked at her childhood with a small frown. She slowly walked over to him. "He wanted to control me."

"And why would he want to control you?"Raven asked him. Robin grew quiet and looked away from her. Raven frowned and moved closer to him. "Robin?"

" I need to meditate."Robin said. He took a form of a bird and disappeared into the ceiling. Raven sighed.

"What was all that about?" Batgirl asked. There was a clear concern in her voice. She got up from her seat and walked over to Raven. "I never have seen him act like that before."

"I have no idea." Raven said. "I only saw him act like when I ask him about his family."Raven said with a frown. Her eyes narrowed from behind her mask.

"Do you think it has something to with his family?" Batgirl asked.

"Probably." Raven said with a sigh. She looked over to Batgirl. "I don't think It's a good idea to pester him about it."

"Yeah right. You're dying to know what wrong with him."Batgirl said while pointed at her. Raven sighed.

"I am but he won't open up if I try to get it out of him." Raven said with a frown. She looked back at the screen. The picture of Klarion was right in front of her face. Batgirl went over to the computer and started typing. "Are you looking into the staff?"

"Yup, considering that you're a bit distracted right now." Batgirl said. Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to her.

"I am not distracted." Raven muttered. She moved over to stand next to Batgirl. " What's the Staff called again?"

"The Staff of Gorea." Batgirl said. Pictures of the staff appeared on the screen. Raven focus on the article.

"The staff of Gorea is an ancient staff that used to summon demons to Earth. It could control them. Only someone with very strong magic could use it"Raven read the information and sighed.

"Do you think the staff could control Robin?" Batgirl asked.

"Probably." Raven said quietly.

"It could explain his behavior." Batgirl said. Raven doesn't say anything. "You could ask him what was going on with instead going all Batman on me."

"I am not acting like Batman."Raven said.

" And I'm a blond."Batgirl said sarcastically. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the screen. " This is why Robin teases you. Besides the other obvious reason."

"What?" Raven asked Batgirl. Batgirl just sighed. "Babs."

"No way. I'm not telling you." Batgirl said. She let out a yawn. Raven groaned. "That's not going to make me tell you."Raven sighed and goes back to work.

Robin was outside floating over Wayne's manor. He needed to away from Batgirl and Raven so he could think. He could still sense the strong demon power back at the city. It was annoying the living hell out of him.

"Calm down Robin. You don't wanna destroy anything."Robin mumbled while crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He tries to block out everything around him but dark laughter entered his mind. Robin opened his eyes and looked around. 'Who's there?' he called out. The laughter didn't stop.

" So this is the so-called Gem. I thought you'd be more interesting than this." Klarion said in his head. Robin scoffed.

" Where are you?" Robin asked. He didn't sense anything. ' No one is here.' He thought to himself.

" That cause I'm in your head, you imbecile." Klarion with a laugh. " The magic of this lets me speak to you in your mind. The more I use the stronger I can become."

Robin yelled in pain and held his head. He fell on the roof sitting on his knee. It felt like his head was being ripped in to. " Crap. What are you doing to me?" Robin yelled.

" I always wanted my own personal servant. Someone who will do what I want and when I. You make the perfect candidate." Klarion said. Robin groaned painfully and shook his head. " Don't resist half demon. Just accept your fate."

" I will not listen to you." Robin yelled. His powers started to act up as many things were thrown in the air. A tree was being pulled out of the ground and many other stuff. His eyes glowed red." You will not control me."

Klarion growled and yelled. " I will control you half demon and you will do my be binding." Klarion presence in his mind had faded away and Robin's head stopped hurting. Robin panted and rubbed his head. Robin looked at the city before floating into the air.

' I have to stop him. The sooner I get that staff away from him. The better.' Robin thought while teleporting to the city.

Back in the Batcave, Raven was feeling antsy and was moving a lot. Batgirl sighed and looked over her shoulder. " I swear Raven, if you don't sit down I'll knock you out with knockout gas."

"I just getting this horrible feeling." Raven said. Batgirl sighed and muttered a few words. She goes back to typing and smirked. However, the smirk dropped and she looked at Raven. "Do you find anything else about this staff?"

"Found it. You're not going to like it." Batgirl said. Raven goes to the computer screen.

"We need to get to Gotham." Raven said flatly.

 **This took long cause I was writing other stuff and I'm started working on Apprentice part 1. To be honest, I always at less four chapters ahead in that story and when I post it mostly to add on to the chapter or edit the best I can. For this story, I have to write the next part and I have one where Raven is wearing a dress.**

 **I also wrote a world collide where Raven and Robin meets the original Raven and Robin.**


	21. Witch Boy Part 4

" Why would he do something so reckless?" Raven muttered while looked through the city with her binoculars. She watched as the many people walked down the sidewalk and cars passed.

There no sight of any of those demons or Robin.

" Well, you did see what he did to the yard." Batgirl said through the headset. "Whatever happened must be worrisome. He probably wanted to stop it and went off on his own."

"But he's practically handing himself over to Klarion." Raven said with a frown. She puts her binoculars away and looked around again. She puts her hair in a low ponytail. " He could've just came to m-...us." Raven said. Batgirl laughed. " This not a laughing matter Barbara."

"I'm sorry it just your so deep in denial Rae." Batgirl said.

" I am not in denial." Raven said lowly. Batgirl sighed. The sound of alarms could be heard and it perked Raven's interest. "It sounds like a robbery. I'm checking it out."

"Alright. Call me if you need back up."Batgirl said.

Raven used her grappling hook on a nearby building. She glided to the direction of a candy store. She can't help but feel a pit in her stomach.

'You better be alright Robin.' Raven said to herself while she goes to the scene. She got there in seconds and stopped to see demons robbing the place. She moved to take her staff and get ready to fight.

She didn't notice that someone was going to attack her until she noticed a shadow. She quickly got out the way before the pile of bricks hit her. She got ready to fight until she saw who was in front of her.

With his glowing red eyes, floating a few inches from the roof, was Robin.

Raven's mask widens and her jaw dropped. " Robin." she whispered.

Robin puts his arms in the air. Many objects covered in red energy. The objects flew at Raven and the masked girl moved out of the way. Raven cursed and frowned."Robin. What gotten into you?" she yelled.

Robin started to chant and threw more objects, Raven. "Damn it." Raven cursed.

"Well, isn't Batman's little sidekick." Klarion's voice could be heard nearby. Raven looked around to see Klarion was on the next building. He was holding the staff of Gorea in his hands. Raven eyes narrowed when she saw the evil magical boy. " I knew you'll come and destroy fun little girl."

"Let him go." Raven said while she points her bo staff at him.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm the one with the demon and what you have?" Klarion laughed. "A puny little stick and your cheap gadgets. You won't beat me in a million years."

' God I hate this kid.' Raven said. She got out the way when Robin's projections try to grab her. She quickly moved out of the way and avoid them. "Robin snap out of it."

" No use. He can't hear you." Klarion said with a big evil smile on his face. She was so tempted to go over there and smack that brat.

Raven dodged every projection as she tried to think of a plan. She cursed when Robin almost caught her. "Robin snap out of it." Raven called out. Robin stopped for a minute but Klarion yelled.

"You stupid demon. Kill her."The staff glowed red and causing Robin to use more power. Robin yelled in pain. Raven clenched her teeth.

'I have to get that staff away from him.' Raven thought. Robin's hands started to glow red.

She gasped and moved out of the way again. Robin's power got Raven's leg, she gasped while she suddenly dragged towards. "Robin! I know you're in there. Snap out of it."

"Break her legs." Klarion laughed. He held up the staff in the air. Raven cursed, yelling at him wasn't getting through to him. Raven's eyes narrowed and she pulled out an ice pack. She threw it in Robin's face and the half-demon yelled.

Robin let go of Raven's leg and she quickly hid in the shadows. She knows that Robin's powers have to with both his concentration. She just needed to distract him.

Klarion cursed. "That stupid girl." He holds up the staff as it glowed. "Find her and destroy her."

Robin's eyes glowed. Many projections grabbed objects and start throwing stuff all over the place. Raven waited in the shadows and watched him. Her hand tightened on her staff while she narrowed at Klarion.

She also needed to get that staff away from her as well. That was the source of all of her problems. She moved out of the way and looked at Robin. ' But I have to stop Robin first. Where is Batgirl?' she thought angrily.

She quickly ducked out the way with Robin's powers acting crazy. Then she suddenly got a plan but she'll need Batgirl. The right on cue Batgirl landed right next to Raven.

" Please tell me you have a plan." Batgirl whispered.

Raven smiled a little before looking over to Klarion.

"I do, I just need you to distract Klarion. I'll deal with Robin." Raven said quietly.

"What are you going to do?" Batgirl said.

" I'm going to snap him out of it." Raven said. Batgirl raised an eyebrow at Raven. "Ready?" Raven asked Batgirl.

" Yeah." Batgirl said with a nod.

The two girls quickly ran out of their hiding place.

Raven head to Robin, she quickly dodged Robin's projections. Her eyes narrowed while she moved closer to him. She could see that Batgirl was distracting Klarion and she smiled.

" Robin." Raven called out. Robin's projection reached for Raven again. She dodged and ran towards him. " Here goes nothing." she whispered. She pulled out a few ice packs and threw them at Robin.

Robin backed away from her. He shook his head. The time he was able to look up Raven was already tackling to the ground. Robin was going to throw her off but she suddenly kissed him. Robin's eyes widen in shock, his hands starting to twitch.

Raven sneakily pulled out a tranquilizer and inject it to his neck. Robin closed his eyes and was passed out. Raven pulled away and licked her lips.

"Damn you. You stupid rodent." Klarion yelled as Batgirl breaks the staff. The demons disappeared and hopefully, the hold Klarion had on Robin. Klarion was shaking. " Don't think that this is over."

Klarion got away and Batgirl sighed. " Of course not." Batgirl said. She looked over to Raven. She noticed that Raven was pulling away from Robin and was standing up. Batgirl sighed and looked at the night sky.

 **The next part is the last part.**


	22. Witch Boy Part 5

" You really shouldn't be up." Rachel said while she walked into the living room. She noticed that Robin was floating in the air with his game in his hands. He didn't even look at her when she walked in the room. Probably to keep his mind off of things. She walked over to him. " Something on your mind?"

" There is plenty on my mind." Robin said while looked at Rachel. He looked annoyed with her but she said nothing. She had her hands behind her back and she was watching looked away and closed his eyes. " I just need to clear my mind or else I'll destroy something."

" Ah."Rachel said. She rocked on her heels and looked at her feet. She just stood around while Robin tried to meditate. Robin scoffed and opened his eyes and glared at Rachel. She smiled at him.

" Rachel if this about me handing myself over to Klarion. I had my reasons." Robin started out.

"Really! What are the reasons?" Rachel asked with a deep frown.

"I could've killed you." Robin said flatly. Rachel blinked and Robin frowned deeply. " I wanted to take care of him myself before he got to you."

"Well you got controlled and he tried use you to kill me anyway." Rachel said.

"Cause you were crazy enough to follow after me. You could've just called Zantana." Robin said. He lowered to the floor and walked over to her. " She could've took me out."

"You mean to kill you." Rachel said. Robin blinked at her. " Cause that's what she was going to do. Kill you."

"It better then you being dead." Robin said. Rachel glared him. " Beside it will so much better if I am dead."

"Don't say that." Rachel said quickly. "You're not better off dead."

"You won't be saying that once you find out." Robin muttered. Rachel blinked and walked over to him.

"Find out what?" Rachel asked. Her voice was quiet and low. Robin looked into her eyes and his heart ached. "Please, Robin. Tell me." she reached for his hand.

Robin looked with lowered eyes and gently took her hand. "It doesn't matter. Okay. Just don't waste your time on me."

"I'm not wasting my time on you." Rachel said. "You're my best friend. You mean so much to me. Don't you dare say that again."

"Rachel." Robin started out.

" Don't ever do sacrifice yourself again.' Rachel said to Robin" You may not remember what happened but I don't want to fight you."

" I thought I could've handled him myself." Robin said. If it wasn't for that staff then he would've fine.

" You could but not with that staff around. Even though you did you very best to fight it." Rachel said. She crossed her arms and glared at him. " I...we were worried sick about you."

Robin blinked and smiled at her. " Sorry about that Rach. I wouldn't worry you and Barbara ever again." he said with a big smile on his face. He reached over to touch her blushed and quickly moved away from him.

Robin smiled at her, trying his best not to laugh at her.

" I'm...I...I need to check out in with Watchtower." Rachel stuttered. She quickly pulled away from him and looked away. She didn't see his shocked face while she walked away. Rachel sighed and touched her lips. She wondered if he'll ever remember the kiss she gave him. She hoped so at less not.

 **It's over. The Witch Boy part is over. Time to celebrate, sorry it took so long.**


	23. Twirl Around

"I'm surprised that Bruce even let you wear this dress." Barbara said while looking at Rachel dress. It was a backless dark red dress with a pleated skirt and a halter top. It has shown some skin, a bit too much skin that she ever seen on Rachel. "Much less you. I tried to put you in a dress. I get the dirtiest look from you."

"I wanna mix things up a bit." Rachel said while she pulled her dress down. She was trying to cover her legs which wasn't working out for her.

"Or you're trying to get someone's attention." Barbara said offhandedly. Rachel looked at Barbara with a frown. "You don't wear dresses Rachel. The last time you wore a dress was cause Roy dared you too."

Rachel sighed. She remembered that day. She really wanted to punch Roy in the face for whistling at her. Barbara had to hold Rachel back the cause of it. The red-haired archer would've had a bloody nose it wasn't for her friend.

Barbara is right, she doesn't usually wear dresses. She mostly wore them if it a charity or if she had too. Then she will give them away or they will be sitting in her closet for ages. So many dresses never saw the light of day again.

"I have my reasons." Rachel said with a frown. Barbara smiled at her. "What?"

"Does this reason have to with a certain half demon?" Barbara asked Rachel. Rachel looked away from Barbara. Barbara laughed.

"It's not funny Babs." Rachel said. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"So you finally acknowledged that you like him? Wait til I tell Kori this." Barbara said. Rachel groaned.

"Don't tell Kori." Rachel said. She had a deep frown on his face.

Kori will have to much fun if she found out

"Oh, I'm telling Kori. Do you know long we been waiting for to say you like Robin?" Barbara said.

"You guys have been bugging me about it for years." Rachel said. "Especially Kori." Rachel said. She sighed. She could imagine it now. Kori will be screaming out loud with glee and hugging her. "Kori is going to hug me when I get back to the tower."

"Could you blame the girl? I bet she had to watch you two flirt and making goo-goo eyes." Barbara said.

"We don't make goo-goo eyes." Rachel said. Barbara scoffed. "We don't. We just …"

"And I'm The Queen of England." Barbara said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel was going to leave the room until she noticed Robin was behind her. She could feel that he was staring despite his face being covered. His jaw was dropped in shock. Rachel blushed while Barbara started laughing.

Rachel turned to glare at Barbara. She quickly holds up her hands. "You knew he was there?"

"Yeah."Barbara said with a big smile. She had a big shit eating grin. "Right around when we were talking about Kori." Rachel sighed.

She looked up at Robin when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Rachel was going to say something but Robin beat her to it. He tried to speak but there were no words. He groaned. " The dress is to short."

"I'm aware of that."Rachel said. Robin was going to speak up again but he stopped again. Rachel frowned and looked at the dress. "You don't like it."

"Wa..wait. That not it."Robin yelled. The sound of the pillow exploding went unnoticed to the three young adults in the room. Robin sighed and rubbed his face. "I like it. It looks good on you." Robin said. His face was red.

Barbara was trying her hardest not to laugh. She had turned around to cover her face. Her shoulders were shaking like crazy. Robin glared at the redhead. Rachel sighed and looked at Barbara

"It not funny Gordon." Robin said. He was trying to keep the emotions out his voice. Pillow was destroyed in the room.

"Sorry." she turned with a smile. She really wasn't sorry and Robin sensed it.

He was going call her out it until Rachel took his looked over to her. "You need to relax before the room is covered in feathers."Rachel said. Robin sighed. "Now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Robin sighed and did was instructed of him.

Barbara watched the two and sighed. 'Honestly, these two are so blind.'

 **I wanted to make this longer but I changed my mind.**


End file.
